Human topoisomerase I is a 92 kDa protein. It is also found to be the sole target of camptothecin, an anticancer agent from a Chinese herb. A three-dimensional structure of human topoisomerase I would not only help us to understand the DNA recognition and mechanism of this biologically essential enzyme, but it would also provide us with an ideal model for the structure-based design of anticancer drugs.